


La teoría de los colores

by Lady_Khum



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin y Kangin son totalmente opuestos, como el blanco y el negro, hasta que descubren que, al igual que los colores, la mezcla de ambos puede dar buen resultado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La teoría de los colores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirley Sung](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shirley+Sung).



# La teoría de los colores

Treinta minutos y se va.

Y pensaba que estaba siendo generoso dándole tan grande oportunidad a ese degradante desfile de despropósitos al que habían llamado _Fiesta del Sol_. Para empezar, eran más de las doce de la noche. Sol, lo que se dice sol, a esas horas…

Era de los que pensaba que todo debe tener un sentido en esta vida, hasta las ridículas y frívolas fiestas universitarias. Si hacéis una fiesta del sol, ¡pues hacedla de día, inútiles! Pero no era así, porque lo importante era la fiesta en sí, no la temática. 

Daba igual que la fiesta fuera de la cerveza, de la primavera, hawaiana, pagana, de la espuma o de los topos -y jura por Dios que existe una fiesta de “topos”, donde todo el mundo lleva ropa estampada a lunares-, la cuestión es festejar y beber y bailar y beber más y hacer el cafre y follar con todo bicho viviente y… ¿ya había dicho beber? 

Aquella mal nombrada Fiesta del Sol no tenía de luminosa más que el nombre. La residencia donde se celebraba no podía estar más oscura. Habían mantenido la mayoría de las luces apagadas y las que estaban encendidas estaban estratégicamente tapadas por pañuelos de colores rojos o naranjas. Al menos no tuvieron la feliz idea de llenarlo todo de velas, suponía que recordando el desastre que originó un incendio en una de las hermandades hacía unos años por esa causa.

Olía raro, no quería ni pensar a qué, pero el olor estaba entre cerveza agria y sudor, y mucha diferencia no había entre ambas, de todas formas. Aquel sitio estaba atestado, había gente por todas partes; bailando, charlando, peleándose o enrollándose. Nada nuevo, aquellas fiestas siempre eran iguales. 

La mayoría vestía de amarillo, naranja o rojo. Algunas chicas llevaban bikinis o atuendos de aspecto hawaiano, con faldas hechas de papel o plástico cortadas a tiras que tapaban más bien poco, y predominaban los looks playeros, incluidas las gafas de sol aunque casi no se podía ver nada.

No entendía qué hacía él allí cuando tenía que estudiar para el próximo examen, pero tampoco habría podido cumplir su objetivo con el mamarracho de Kyuhyun rogándole que fuera con él a la fiesta. La verdad era que pasó del ruego a la amenaza en tres cómodos pasos: después de decirle que no cuando se lo pidió, se puso de rodillas y suplicó, después de negarse de nuevo intentó chantajearlo y justo después del tercer “no” lo amenazó con no permitirle ni un solo segundo de paz y descanso si no lo acompañaba. Lo veía muy capaz de pasarse el resto del curso jodiéndole la existencia y no podía permitírselo si quería tiempo para estudiar y dormir, así que allí estaba, con ganas de marcharse antes incluso de entrar.

-Alegra esa cara. Esto es una fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

-Una fiesta de zombies – respondió con cara de asco -. Aunque aquí los zombies iban a tener poco que hacer; la falta de cerebro por metro cuadrado supera con creces la media nacional. Se morirían de hambre, pobres.

-Bueno, a ti te da igual si esto está lleno de retrasados o de amantes del macramé. Disfruta un poco, bebe un par de copas y habla con la gente. Te vendrá bien. 

Y dicho esto desapareció.

No entendía por qué siempre insistía en que lo acompañara a ese tipo de sitios, él se bastaba solito. Kyuhyun era muy popular a pesar de ser de primer año como él, pero claro, Kyu era maravilloso y todo el mundo lo adoraba. De hecho, había escuchado que era el estudiante de primer año que más invitaciones había conseguido a fiestas de los “veteranos” en la historia de la universidad. El record estaba en 20 y lo tenía un ídolo del pop que había estudiado allí hacía unos años; Kyu ya llevaba más de 40 y aún faltaba para acabar el semestre. 

Su amigo era la bomba y él… Bueno, él no encajaba allí.

Por más que buscaba no veía al chico por ningún lado y casi no se atrevía a buscar más a fondo. Tendría que cruzar el salón para eso y no le apetecía sumergirse en aquella debacle de hormonas y alcohol, gracias.

La música estaba tan alta que la sentía retumbar en su estómago pero aún con eso podía escuchar los gritos y las risas de los chicos. Escuchó algo que se rompía escaleras arriba y un coro de risas para celebrarlo, un grupo de veteranos en calzoncillos pasó corriendo por su lado persiguiendo a otro un poco más vestido que ellos, un guaperas obstaculizaba la escalera mostrándole a su séquito de guarrillas su último tatuaje en uno de sus pectorales mientras ellas literalmente babeaban sobre él.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría, él era totalmente invisible, por supuesto.

No era más que un estudiante de primero de artes plásticas, nadie se fijaba en él. Y prefería que siguiera siendo así porque llamar la atención de ciertos individuos no era muy recomendable. Pudo comprobarlo esa misma noche.

# ○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Dio unos pasos en dirección a la habitación por la que había visto marcharse a Kyu pero enseguida se vio inmerso en una marea de gente que se movía de un lado a otro de la residencia. Alguien le puso un vaso de plástico vacío en la mano y estuvo a punto de buscar dónde dejarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba sembrado de otros vasos iguales a ese y otras muchas basuras más, así que lo tiró sin miramientos.

Lo empujaron en la puerta y el desagradable olor a cuerpos sudorosos casi hace que se desmaye. Quiso replegarse en sí mismo para que nadie se rozara de nuevo con él pero todo lo que podía hacer era apartarse de la zona de más tráfico. Se pegó a la pared y siguió avanzando como pudo.

Alcanzó a reconocer a alguien, un chico de segundo con el que Kyu hablaba con frecuencia y que había estado en la habitación de ambos un par de veces. Hablaba con dos chicas mientras sostenía un botellín de cerveza. 

-Disculpa… ¡Disculpa! – alzó la voz y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención - ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el compañero de cuarto de Kyuhyun.

-Ah, sí, sé quién eres – el chico le respondió a gritos también pero con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera diría que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Consecuencia de tanta fiesta, supuso.

-Bien. ¿Has visto a Kyu? No puedo encontrarlo.

-No, no lo he visto. Hay mucha gente aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que hay mucha gente aquí!

-Ah, sí. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? 

-¿Quién?

-Kyu – intentó disimular lo que le molestaba la memoria de pez, sobre todo cuando se hacía de modo selectivo. 

-Ah, cierto. Pues ni idea. Mira en la cocina o en la sala del fondo. Si ha ido a buscar algo de beber, debe de haber pasado por alguna de las dos. Con suerte estará allí aún.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

El tipo siguió a lo suyo y se dirigió a donde le había indicado. No habría más de treinta pasos de distancia entre el lugar donde se encontraba y la cocina, pero tardó como diez minutos en recorrerla. En el camino una chica bastante borracha se le tiró al cuello y lo llamó _Oppa_ con mucha efusividad. Quitársela de encima le llevó al menos dos minutos más.

Cuando llegó a la cocina estuvo tentado de salir corriendo. Había dos tíos asaltando la nevera y comían lo que encontraban con las manos. No le quedaba duda de que estaban totalmente pedo, pero aquel despliegue de “neandertalismo” le dio tanto asco… Echó un vistazo rápido y comprobó que su amigo no estaba allí, así que se marchó.

Otra vez el periplo de cruzar el pasillo hasta la sala... que estaba atestada, para variar. No podía ver nada por culpa de la multitud, pero la gente parecía observar algo que sucedía en medio de un círculo que habían formado. Se puso de puntillas y aún así no supo qué pasaba, pero al menos pudo ver a Kyuhyun.

Estaba justo en la otra punta de la sala, sujetándose a un chico que no conocía por los hombros, bebiendo algo de un vaso de plástico, disfrutando como un loco y coreando a gritos como todos los demás en dirección al centro de la sala. 

Levantó una mano y la agitó para llamar su atención. Estiró el brazo tanto que se hizo daño en el hombro y ni siquiera había conseguido que Kyu mirara en su dirección. No tendría que atravesar toda esa jauría, ¿verdad? 

Fue rodeando el grupo de gente como pudo, empujando y siendo empujado, soportando los gritos y las barbaridades que decían. Llegó a una zona que no estaba tan masificada y pudo mirar por encima del hombro de alguien. En medio del círculo había dos tíos zurrándose de lo lindo. Uno de ellos tenía al otro sujeto por el cuello en una llave enrevesada de judo, o algo igual de doloroso, mientras que con la rodilla lo mantenía inmovilizado en el suelo.

-¡UNO, DOS, TRES…!

Empezó la cuenta atrás coreada por todos, incluido Kyu, al que podía ver desde donde estaba. El bruto de encima, desnudo de cintura para arriba, rugía como un oso aguantando el tipo hasta que acabara la cuenta. No podía verle la cara, pero sí la tensión de su espalda y brazos. Debía de estar rompiéndole el alma en dos al otro pobre desgraciado. 

-¡…Y CINCO!

El luchador soltó a su víctima, se puso de pie y alzó las manos glorioso. Estaba empapado en sudor, incluido el pelo, y todos los músculos de su espalda estaban aún en tensión mientras gritaba como Gerard Butler en _300_. Tenía un tatuaje en la espalda y parecía un oso enorme y rabioso. 

Cuando se giró pudo ver quién era: Kim Kang In, el capitán del equipo de baseball. Un payaso. 

Quién iba a decir que los jugadores de baseball podían ser tan bestias como los de rugbi o lucha libre. Todos los deportistas eran igual de salvajes, al parecer. En el fondo, un abusón era un abusón sin importar qué hiciera con su vida.

No era que hubiera tenido algún problema con él, para nada, pero no hace falta ver el fuego para saber que algo está ardiendo. Con la peste a quemado es suficiente. 

Por eso se alegraba de pasar un poco desapercibido entre los estudiantes. No se destacaba, no era popular ni llamaba la atención, era lo mejor para que te dejaran en paz. En vistas de cómo se trataban entre ellos, pensar en cómo tratarían a alguien a quien odiaran le ponía los pelos de punta. 

El numeroso grupo cambió de cuartel general y salieron en tropel por la puerta doble que daba al jardín, todos siguiendo al triunfante ganador de la pelea y coreando su nombre como si de un conquistador se tratara. Al llegar a la piscina, Kim Kangin saltó dentro tal y como estaba; con el pantalón y los zapatos puestos. Todos gritaron y se tiraron tras él en su gran mayoría. Entre los que estaban a punto de saltar al agua estaba Kyuhyun. Corrió hasta él y le agarró del brazo antes de que se zambullera con el resto. 

-¡Kyu, espera! 

-¡Minnie! – Kyuhyun se sorprendió al ver a su amigo allí, pero también se alegró. ¿O era que estaba un poco borracho? - ¡Qué bien que estás aquí! Mi amigoooooo… - se le abrazó al cuello y casi lo ahoga, así que tuvo que sujetarle los brazos -. Ven al agua conmigo, anda.

-¡No, no! – se libró de que lo arrastrara con él a la piscina porque el alcohol le había restado control a su cuerpo y pudo detenerlo, sino ya estaría empapado -. Kyu, me voy a casa, ¿vale? 

-¿Cómo que te vas? Nononononono…

-Kyu, sabes que a mí estas cosas no…

-¡Diviértete, joder! Toma un par de copas, charla con las chicas, hay muchas y la mayoría están borrachas, baila un poco. O mejor…

-En serio, Kyu, no me apetece estar…

-¡Date un baño!

El empujón fue tan fuerte que literalmente voló por encima de varias personas hasta el centro de la piscina. Aún no había sacado la cabeza del agua y podía escuchar la risa enloquecida de Kyu. Cuando consiguió emerger, vio a su amigo saltar con todas sus ganas muy cerca de donde había caído él.

-¡Woooooooooohhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooo!

El grito de Kyu alentó a los demás que gritaron con él y siguieron saltando y jugando dentro del agua. Su amigo se enfrascó en una absurda pelea con otro tío con un flotador con la cabeza de un pato y se olvidó que lo había dejado allí, flotando entre cuerpos excitados por el alcohol y a saber qué otras cosas. 

Lo mejor sería marcharse sin decirle nada más. Podría ignorarlo o intentar convencerlo de que se quedara, y ninguna de las dos cosas le apetecía. 

Nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y se agarró a él para impulsarse y salir. Cuando tenía una rodilla en el borde, alguien lo agarró por detrás, justo por la cintura del pantalón, y tiró de él.

-Tú, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Al agua!

Quien fuera no se contentó con arrastrarlo de nuevo a la piscina de un tirón, sino que además le hundió la cabeza debajo del agua y empujó cuanto pudo. ¡Que lo ahogaba, hijo de puta!

Manoteó como pudo y buscó apoyo en el fondo. Afortunadamente, los pies le llegaban de sobra así que se libró de la ahogadilla y se levantó. No lo pensó dos veces: en cuanto salió del agua, se giró y le dio un puñetazo a su agresor con todas sus ganas.

Cuando vio quién había sido casi se muere. 

-Jo… Joder… Lo siento, yo… 

Kangin tenía la cara girada hacia la derecha, en la misma postura en la que la había dejado el puñetazo de Sungmin. Tenía los ojos cerrados y… ¡Oh, Dios!... Bufaba.

-Pedazo de…

-¡Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, yo… no te había visto!

Lo cogió por la camisa y lo alzó tanto que le separó los pies del fondo de la piscina. Sí, estaban en el agua, flotaba y por lo tanto le costaba menos levantarlo en peso, pero estaba seguro de que sin agua de por medio también lo habría hecho sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo tienes los huevos de pegarme? ¡A mí!

-¡Me has asustado! Casi me ahogas ahí abajo, bruto. 

Lo zarandeó por la camisa y lo acercó más a su cara. 

-¿A quién llamas bruto?

Sungmin sólo pudo tragar saliva. Al final pasaba la noche en urgencias, verás. 

Kangin lo miraba a los ojos sin parpadear, con tal cara de enfado que las cejas se le unían sobre el puente de la nariz y estaba tan cerca que todo lo que alcanzaba a ver eran sus ojos, oscuros y brillantes, echando fuego, sin quitarle atención. 

Abrió la boca para volver a disculparse –no le daba vergüenza rogar por su vida, en absoluto– pero nada salió de ella. Lo único que consiguió fue distraer la atención de Kangin. Ya no le miraba a los ojos fijamente, sino a los labios. 

Incapaz de articular palabra, Sungmin se lamió los labios. Los sentía resecos bajo el escrutinio del capitán de baseball, era incómodo. De pronto lo soltó de un empujón y lo devolvió al agua de mala gana.

-¡Vete de aquí, niñato! – le dio la espalda y se sumergió para ir hasta el otro lado de la piscina de un par de brazadas. Cuando llegó allí, se sujetó de espaldas al borde de la piscina con los dos brazos extendidos, como si estuviera sentado en el sofá de casa, mirándolo con atención y la misma cara de mala leche.

Intimidado y algo nervioso, Sungmin salió de la piscina. Le costó moverse con la ropa totalmente empapada que se pegaba a su cuerpo, sobre todo los pantalones vaqueros, que crujían al andar. Mierda, ¿cómo se iba a ir así? 

Pensó en ir al baño, buscar algunas toallas o incluso utilizar el secador, cualquier cosa para no tener que salir así a la calle. No le faltaba más que pillar una pulmonía y perderse los exámenes finales por estar metido en cama.

En la planta baja había un aseo. Por suerte había toallas en un armario y pudo secarse, pero nada de secador ni nada que se le pareciera. Se quitó la camisa y los zapatos, de los que sacó casi medio litro de agua entre los dos. Exprimió los calcetines y los dejó al borde del lavabo mientras se secaba los pies y metía papel higiénico en los zapatos para que empaparan toda el agua que pudieran, aunque ya daba ese par por perdido. 

También exprimió la camisa dentro del lavabo, tanto como pudo, y la colgó de una percha que había en la pared. Se secó el cuerpo y la cabeza, después se peinó con las manos. Se paró un momento a mirarse al espejo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ni siquiera quería ir a la puta fiesta y acababa calado hasta los huesos. ¡Maldita sea!

Mientras se miraba al espejo recordó la expresión furiosa de Kangin. Estaba tan asustado cuando lo vio observarlo así que no supo ni qué decirle. Pero no entendía por qué lo había dejado escapar, lo normal habría sido que le hubiera devuelto el golpe, como muy poco. Pero no, lo dejó marcharse y se quedó a mirar cómo salía de la piscina con todo el bochorno del mundo sin quitarle ojo. Lo sabía, había notado su mirada durante todo el tiempo hasta que entró en la casa.

Temía que aquello no fuera más que un presagio de algo peor. Su venganza estaba por llegar, estaba seguro. Kim Kangin no era de los que dejaban escapar a nadie con vida después de agredirlo o insultarlo, si es que había alguien con los suficientes huevos o tan loco como para hacerlo.

Estaba empezando a tener miedo de salir de allí. Tal vez aquel búfalo estaba esperándolo en la puerta a que saliera para romperle las dos piernas. Dios, qué estrés más grande. ¡Y aquel puto baño no tenía ventanas por la que escapar! 

Después de un buen rato se armó de valor, se puso la ropa que se había quitado, que seguía mojada pero al menos no escurría agua como antes, y salió del baño. Estaba acojonado, temiendo encontrarse de cara con Kangin, pero allí no había nadie. Fue hasta la sala de nuevo, no sabía muy bien por qué ya que había decidido largarse de allí de inmediato, sin decirle nada a Kyu ni nada. Por suerte, nadie le prestó atención ya que la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta estaban tan mojados o más que él. 

Agradeció volver a la invisibilidad, pero no iba a tener la suerte de librarse tan fácilmente. Ya iba camino de la salida cuando escuchó a su espalda:

-Ese, traedlo aquí. 

Reconoció la voz y rezó para que “ese” no fuera él. Pero sí que lo era. 

Dos tíos lo agarraron por los brazos y lo arrastraron a la sala de nuevo. Luchó por soltarse, pero los tipos debían de ser compañeros de Kangin en el equipo y eran muy fuertes. Lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla, delante de una mesa, y lo sujetaron por los hombros para que no intentara escapar, cosa que hizo un par de veces.

Aturdido y bastante asustado, esperó a ver qué pasaba. Entonces Kangin se sentó delante de él, al otro lado de la mesa y se apoyó en ella. Lo miró sobrado y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar de mí, novato? – Sungmin no contestó, sólo tragó y observó cada movimiento del deportista, preparado para lo peor -. Te voy a dar una oportunidad. Tú echas un pulso conmigo… y yo no te piso la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo ves?  
Sungmin puso el codo sobre la mesa y se colocó para el pulso tan rápido que se escucharon risas a su alrededor. Que dijeran que estaba acojonado, le daba igual.

Kangin también sonrió. Se colocó en posición frente a él y enlazó la mano con la suya. Su mano era enorme en comparación, la rodeaba por completo y apenas apretara un poco podría romperle todos los dedos a la vez, pero sólo apretó lo justo. Tenía un brazo fuerte y firme, todo lo contrario que el suyo. Y no es que fuera un blandengue, es que aquel tío se pasaba la vida cargando y zarandeando en el aire un bate de baseball que pesaba varios kilos y eso debe dar algo de ventaja, ¿no?

No quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

Suponía que el tipo se quedaría satisfecho si le ganaba, así que aguantaría un poco y después se dejaría vencer con facilidad. Total, le iba a ganar de todas formas, mejor que lo hiciera así que no rompiéndole el brazo por el esfuerzo.

Pero era más astuto de lo que pensaba.

-No se te ocurra dejarte ganar antes de tiempo porque me daré cuenta y entonces te moleré a golpes igual. Aguanta como un tío hasta que ya no puedas más, ¿me oyes? Yo gano limpiamente siempre. Además, sé que tienes fuerza, lo he sentido en mi propia cara – se tocó la mandíbula como si le jodiera haber sentido dolor por su puñetazo.

Qué hijo de puta. 

Y presuntuoso hasta decir basta, por cierto. Daba por sentado que iba a ganarle. Pues tal vez se llevara una sorpresa. Lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, y se colocó bien para echar el pulso de su vida. 

Uno de sus amigotes sujetó sus manos unidas mientras daba la señal de comienzo. Se agarraron del borde de la mesa con la otra mano, como era reglamentario, y empezaron justo cuando escucharon: _¡Ahora!_

Como era de esperar, Kangin le venció pero nadie podía decir que no había puesto resistencia. Aguantó como un campeón el poderoso brazo de Kangin durante casi un minuto hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo y estaba seguro de que le había durado más que muchos otros. 

-Bien, me ganaste – dijo cuando todo acabó -. Si no te importa, yo me voy.

Intentó huir… y no le dejaron. 

-Espera un poco, guapito – le dijo Kangin mientras sus esbirros le impedían marcharse -. Has perdido y ya sabes lo que sucede si pierdes.

No tenía ni idea y estaba empezando a acojonarse de verdad. 

-No sé… - casi no pudo contener el temblor en la voz -. No sé qué sucede.

La carcajada de Kangin retumbó en toda la sala y fue coreada por todo el público que había presenciado el pulso. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto a sus chicos.

-Al armario.

Sungmin no sabía de qué hablaba y estaba empezando a temer que no iba a salir con vida de aquella jodida fiesta. ¿Por qué se dejaría convencer, maldita sea?

-Espe… esperad. Un momento… ¿Qué es eso del armario? ¡Hey, no, parad!

Lo ignoraron hasta que llegaron a un guardarropa que había al fondo del pasillo. Tenía puertas dobles y cada uno de ellos abrió una.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? – le dijo uno de ellos -. El castigo del armario es secreto. El que pierde es encerrado dentro hasta que el ganador decide qué hacer con él. Puede dejarlo ahí dentro una semana, llenar el armario de cucarachas o meterse dentro y darle una paliza. Lo que decida. 

Bien, habría preferido no saberlo.

El miedo lo dejó tan paralizado que no opuso resistencia cuando lo metieron dentro y cerraron la puerta desde fuera. ¿Qué iba a ser de él ahora?

Tanteó las paredes, totalmente a oscuras, y encontró un interruptor junto al marco de la puerta. Se encendió una luz muy pobre al fondo, entre chaquetas que debían de ser de algunos de los asistentes a la fiesta. Aquello era a medias un guardarropa y a medias un trastero porque había cajas y objetos embalados en unas estanterías y en el suelo. Había poco espacio para moverse y mucho menos habría cuando aquello se llenara de cucarachas.

Miró a la ranura debajo de la puerta con pánico, esperando ver entrar miles de insectos repugnantes por ella. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no ocurría nada. Llevaba allí más de dos minutos y ni rastro de la venganza.

Un momento… ¿Y si pensaba dejarlo allí hasta el verano? ¡Joder!

Estaba tan asustado que cuando una de las puertas se abrió, dio un pequeño grito y un salto. Kangin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, la mirada fría fija en él. Al parecer se había decidido por la paliza. De pronto lo de las cucarachas no le parecía tan mala idea. 

El jugador de baseball dio un paso en su dirección y Sungmin retrocedió. Aquello era muy pequeño así que con ese simple paso ya estaba pegado a la hilera de ropa colgada de la percha. Cuando Kangin dio otro paso, se pegó más a la ropa y se agarró con los puños de ella, como si pudieran salvarlo de los golpes. 

Kangin levantó una mano y dio un respingo. Imaginaba que iba a darle el primer golpe, pero no fue así. Lo que hizo fue llevar la mano hasta la llave de la luz.

-Relájate, novato – le dijo con voz grave y tranquila.

Claro, como si pudiera. 

Apagó la luz y Sungmin se arremolinó entre las telas de las prendas que lo rodeaban. De allí no salía con vida, estaba seguro. Cuando notó que se acercaba empezó a temblar. No podía verlo pero sí sentirlo cada vez más cerca. 

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Escuchó su voz casi pegada a su cara. Instintivamente se apartó un poco y le contestó.

-Su… Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. 

-Lee Sungmin – repitió aún más cerca -. Escúchame una cosa, Lee Sungmin: si alguna vez cuentas algo de lo que va a pasar aquí, no volverás a usar tus piernas por mucho tiempo. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

-S… Sí. Clarísimo. Com… como el agua.

-Bien.

Ahora es cuando me rompe el alma a golpes, pensó. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que le diera el primero. Sólo esperaba no hacer el ridículo llorando como una nena; nunca le habían dado una paliza antes.

Pero el primer golpe no llegó. En su lugar, sintió la mano enorme de Kangin rozarle la cara. ¿Querría sujetarlo para que no se escapara? Pues allí pocas oportunidades de huir tenía, la verdad. 

Sin embargo, el gesto no era rudo ni violento, sino todo lo contrario. Notó los dedos sobre la mejilla, moviéndose más gentiles de lo que esperaba. Aquello no era una agresión sino una caricia. 

Se sorprendió tanto que quiso apartarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Kangin estaba siendo dulce y delicado, no le estaba haciendo daño y en ese momento habría sido capaz de jurar que aquella mano no podría herir a nadie. No podía creer que aquel roce procedía de las manos toscas de aquel bruto, pero así era.

El contacto leve y suave le erizo la piel. Se relajó un poco y dejó de resistirse para permitirle seguir acariciando. Era agradable, placentero… sensual. Le rozó el pómulo con los dedos, utilizando el pulgar para delinear su mandíbula. Sungmin tembló de forma involuntaria, sorpresivamente excitado por el roce. 

Notó el pulgar sobre los labios y los abrió por instinto, dejando que los recorriera lentamente, primero el de abajo y luego el superior. Se lamió sin querer y su lengua rozó el dedo, entonces lo noto crisparse. Estaba muy cerca pero no se tocaban. Si daba un paso más…

Empezó a pensar que podía leer sus pensamientos porque en ese momento redujo la minúscula distancia que los separaba y sus torsos se tocaron. La sorpresa casi lo hace apartarse pero la firmeza de Kangin contra su pecho era muy agradable y nada amenazante. Por extraño que pareciera, se sentía seguro y tranquilo. 

El aliento del chico le calentó los labios y él mismo soltó una bocanada que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Desplazó la mano a su cuello, calentando y excitando a su paso, acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja. Delineó el nacimiento del pelo desde la oreja hasta la nuca y allí sujetó su cuello con su enorme mano sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel. Después tiró de él un poco.

¿Iba a… a besarlo? Se puso muy nervioso, tanto que se le pasaron por la cabeza ideas terribles. 

-¿Haces esto para poder burlarte después? Piensas hacer que me confíe, te deje hacer lo que quieras conmigo y justo cuando esté más entregado, dejarme tirado y frustrado. ¿Es una nueva forma de tortura o algo? ¿No prefieres darme un par de puñetazos?

Kangin tardó en contestar, aunque con otra pregunta.

-¿Crees que esto es peor que una paliza?

-Una paliza es la forma más fácil, rápida y visible de hacer daño. No la más dolorosa.

Pensaba que era más fácil recuperarse de un brazo roto que de un corazón roto. No es que fuera a enamorarse de aquel tío por eso pero… ¿Quién podía saberlo?

Escuchó el sonido del aire salir por su nariz al reírse bajito y se relajó un poco, así que le pilló de sorpresa que Kangin volviera a tirar de él por el cuello hasta que sus bocas chocaron.

Los labios de Kangin eran suaves y húmedos. Supuso que se habría lamido antes de besarlo y ese pensamiento lo excitó mucho. Rozar aquellos labios por donde había pasado su lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva caliente… Pero aquella lengua estaba más cerca y era más accesible de lo que podía llegar a soportar. Pensar en que de un momento a otro podía llegar a sentirla lamer su boca, invadirla, dominarla…

Aún seguía agarrado fuertemente a la ropa que colgaba de las perchas a su espalda y no se había dado ni cuenta. Las soltó y puso las manos sobre el pecho de Kangin, al que escuchó hacer un sonido en señal de aprobación. Más seguro de sí mismo, abrió la boca un poco, lo justo para dejarle claro que le daba permiso para entrar.

La lengua de Kangin era como una fruta exótica: por muy preparado que estés para probar un sabor desconocido, nunca imaginas que puede ser así. Era como una cucharada de miel que se expande cálida en la boca, como las burbujas de un vino espumoso que hace que tus papilas gustativas se crispen, como morder una fruta madura y sentir que el dulce zumo te recorre el paladar. Era todo eso a la vez y era embriagador. 

Era delicado y meticuloso al besar, algo que jamás habría imaginado. Y sus manos eran igual de gentiles. Las sentía en su nuca y en su espalda, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada más que rendirse, entregarse y disfrutar. 

Sungmin también lo abrazó. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, aferrarse a él y gozar de cada ondulación de sus músculos bajo las palmas de las manos y el latido de su corazón contra su pecho. Y más abajo, justo entre sus piernas, el pulso incontrolable de la sangre frenética llenando su miembro hasta que lo sintió duro y sensible a cualquier roce.

Balanceó las caderas por instinto y notó que Kangin estaba en la misma situación. El deportista tomó aquello como un ofrecimiento y lo sujetó por el culo, llenando cada una de sus palmas con sus nalgas generosas y firmes.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de su culo, para qué negarlo. Sabía que atraía miradas y eso le hacía sentir algo más seguro con respecto a sí mismo frente al mundo que le rodeaba, centrado en el físico y la moda. Tenía otros atributos, pero ese en concreto le gustaba sobre los demás. Aunque nunca le había encontrado más utilidad que la de atraer miradas… hasta que lo sintió entre las manos de Kangin.

Apretaba y masajeaba, abriendo las manos cuanto podía para abarcar más. Subía hasta la cadera y volvía a bajar hasta la curva que lo unía al muslo. Y Sungmin se derretía con cada caricia.   
Se agarró a su pelo, tal vez temiendo que se volatilizara de pronto. No estaba seguro de estar usando la fuerza correcta, de hecho pensaba que estaba tirando demasiado fuerte, pero la respuesta de Kangin fue un gemido que fue a parar directamente al interior de su boca y un tirón para pegarlo aún más a él, mostrándole lo excitado que estaba bajo sus pantalones.

Y entonces el beso se volvió más sucio. Movían la cabeza buscando mejor ángulo, profundizar más, devorarse el uno al otro. Las caricias también cambiaron; ya no eran suaves y lentas sino exigentes y duras, apretando la carne, clavando los dedos. Sungmin le tiraba del pelo con fuerza, pasaba los dedos por toda su cabeza, sujetándola para que no se apartara.

Kangin gruñía como un animal en celo y saber que estaba así de cachondo gracias a él lo armó de valor. Bajó una mano y la metió entre ambos cuerpo hasta que encontró el bulto de sus pantalones. Sólo entonces, el capitán de baseball abandonó su boca para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y jadear en señal de aprobación y rendición absoluta. 

Cuando regresó a él, metió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y le mordió. La sensación de sus dientes presionando la piel sensible disparó un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal, poniéndole todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta. Le daba igual si dejaba marca. Es más, ojalá la dejara, así podría recordar aquella sensación cada vez que la viera en el espejo. 

Gimió y jadeó palabras sin sentido abrazado a su cuello, tirando de él más cerca, todo lo que podía, aunque entre ambos no podía pasar ni el aire. Su erección le llenaba la mano y sentía que la palma le hormigueaba de ganas de retirar toda aquella ropa que estorbaba. 

Y de nuevo aquella inexplicable conexión mental entre ambos. 

Kangin retiró las manos de su cuerpo para desabrocharse el pantalón. Lo hizo rápido, con urgencia casi. Después le cogió la mano y la metió dentro de la bragueta abierta. Era un ruego o una orden, no estaba seguro, pero tenía que obedecer porque él también necesitaba sentirlo pleno y libre en su mano. 

Rodeó el miembro erecto y presionó un poco. Kangin siseó un taco que no llegó a entender y se sujetó a sus hombros, buscando sujeción y apoyo, aunque él no era precisamente la piedra más firme de aquel muro que habían formado entre los dos. Volvió a besarlo y embistió contra su mano. No podía decepcionarlo así que dejó que su polla se deslizara en su puño cerrado mientras presionaba con la fuerza justa.

Le arrancó un grito ahogado y eso le hizo sentirse seguro y poderoso. Tenía a aquel hombre fuerte y rudo literalmente en sus manos, derretido de placer y rogando por más. No era un hombre cruel y por mucho que le atrajera jugar con él, le ponía más verlo morir con cada caricia y cada fricción.

Lo masturbó justo como se lo hacía él mismo, no sabía hacerlo de otra forma, y sonrió al comprobar que le gustaba su técnica. Usaba sólo los dedos, no toda la mano, y utilizaba el pulgar para estimular el glande cada dos o tres sacudidas, notando cómo se iba humedeciendo cada vez más, recorriendo el pliegue que formaba la base de la sedosa cabeza. Lo escuchaba contener la respiración y soltar el aire atropellado cada vez que lo hacía y él también quería sentirse así. 

Se abrió el pantalón con la mano libre y liberó su erección en un segundo. Comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo, deseando que él sintiera el mismo placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Kangin se quitó la camiseta de un tirón y la soltó de cualquier manera, sin importarle a dónde iba a parar en medio de aquella oscuridad, le cogió ambas manos y las colocó sobre su pecho húmedo de sudor. 

Sungmin quiso protestar por haberle arrebatado la diversión de las manos, literalmente, pero entonces notó que el propio Kangin se hacía cargo de eso. Cogió ambas pollas con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlas juntas. Las mantenía bien pegadas con su enorme mano así que cada movimiento hacía que la una se deslizara contra la otra, creando una fricción perfecta. Ambos utilizaron las caderas para buscar más placer, empujando el uno contra el otro, aumentando el roce. 

Y mientras Kangin seguía besándolo como besaría un dios griego; llevándolo al paraíso con cada lamida y cada mordisco. La mano libre del mayor se movía sobre la carne apretada de su culo y lo atraía más aún hacia él, como si fuera posible estar más pegados. Suponía que eso sólo podía conseguirse si uno de los dos entraba en el cuerpo del otro.

Pensar en follar con él, aún cuando no lo había hecho nunca con un tío, lo puso tan caliente que notó que podía correrse de un momento a otro. Se endureció aún más y sus caderas se volvieron locas empujando contra la mano y la polla de Kangin. Necesitaba más, estaba a punto… Sentía el estómago tenso y las pelotas duras, listo para descargarse por completo y no veía el momento de liberarse del todo. Ahogó un grito contra la boca de Kangin, clavó las uñas en su pecho y tensó todo el cuerpo.

Se corrió como nunca, explotando entre los dos cuerpos, manchando la mano laboriosa de Kangin que no dejaba de bombear sin descanso. Pensaba que ya no le quedaba nada en las pelotas pero la insistencia del capitán de baseball lo estaba dejando seco, parecía dispuesto a sacarle hasta la última gota de semen que tuviera en su cuerpo, y él sentía que podría seguir derramándose durante horas mientras siguiera excitándolo de aquel modo. Casi pudo sentir que sus testículos se llenaban de nuevo cuando Kangin se corrió.

Apretó, exprimió y sacudió con fuerza, gritó y jadeó con la respiración entrecortada, y todo sin dejar de apretar a Sungmin en un abrazo que bien podría haberlo partido en dos. Pero era tan sensual que fuera así de fuerte, que no pudiera medirse por la lujuria contenida…

Se derrumbó contra su hombro. Su peso lo empujó contra la ropa colgada de las perchas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo y sostenerlo. Curiosamente no estaba molesto en absoluto; ni por tener que soportar su peso, ni por estar sudado como un cerdo entre ropa que daba un calor agobiante, ni por estar pringado de semen hasta el pecho, ni por haber disfrutado como lo había hecho con un hombre por primera vez. Todo estaba bien para él en ese momento. 

Kangin recuperó la compostura, suspiró y se apartó de él. De pronto se encendió la luz y tuvo que parpadear para adaptarse a ella. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de protestar, pudo ver al chico bien y fue más impresionante de lo que había imaginado. Verlo no era lo mismo que sentirlo y poder observar su cuerpo medio desnudo y manchado con el semen de ambos, su miembro ahora en descanso aún asomando por fuera del pantalón… Que lo matasen por lo que estaba pensando, pero creía que no había nada más lujurioso y sensual en el mundo.

Y la forma en que lo miraba, con los ojos entornados y algo enojado… ¿Era su expresión habitual o estaba tan aturdido como él? Cogió algo de una percha, suponía que algo al azar, y se limpió el estómago, el vientre y las manos, cualquier sitio donde se hubiera salpicado. Después le lanzó la prenda para que hiciera lo mismo. Sungmin hizo lo mismo y se limpió como pudo. Él no se había quitado la camisa así que estaba totalmente arruinada y empezaba a ponerse tiesa por culpa del semen reseco. Cuando acabó no supo qué hacer con la improvisada toalla. Kangin se la quitó de las manos y la tiró en cualquier sitio.

Lo vio ponerse la camiseta y arreglase el pantalón. Se recompuso con bastante facilidad, pero no le había pasado desapercibido que no le había vuelto a mirar a la cara.

Podía entenderlo, claro. Aquello no había significado nada, sólo había sido una forma de cobrarse una ofensa, una manera bastante poco usual de castigar al perdedor. No había pensado en ningún momento que aquello tal vez no tuviera nada que ver con él. El tipo sólo había tenido un calentón y por algún motivo desconocido e inexplicable, había decidido desahogarse con él. 

Ahora que todo había pasado, volvían a ocupar cada uno su rol: Kangin era una estrella del deporte y él un estudiante de primero invisible. Todo regresaba a su lugar, a como debía ser, cada uno en su mundo totalmente opuestos. 

Mierda, qué bajón.

Bien, no iba a levantar la vista del suelo hasta que se fuera, algo que por cierto estaba tardando en hacer. ¿Por qué no se iba y lo dejaba solo con su patético auto tormento, de vuelta a la realidad?

-Los días que no tienes que estudiar vas al campus y te sientas en un banco. Siempre llevas un cuaderno de dibujo y lápices. Dibujas durante un par de horas y luego te vas.

Cuando lo escuchó hablar levantó la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Te sientas con Jun Woo en clase de francés y le pasas los apuntes porque es un gilipollas que no se entera de nada ni en su propio idioma, todavía menos en otro – continuó Kangin -. Compartes habitación con ese chico nuevo que lleva la radio de la universidad y comes con él casi todos los días. Repites plato en la cafetería cuando hay tacos y siempre bebes Coca Cola light.

Sungmin no entendía. Todo aquello que decía… Hablaba de él.

-Tocas la guitarra y dos veces por semana vas a ensayar con los chicos del aula de música. Te he escuchado; no lo haces mal. Durante un tiempo tuviste el pelo teñido de rubio pero lo cambiaste después de unos meses. Una pena, te sentaba bien.

Hizo una pausa y se miró las manos. Después volvió a mirar a un Sungmin totalmente sorprendido y continuó.

-Una vez pasaste seis horas metido en la biblioteca. Te habías excedido en el tiempo de devolución de un libro y te penalizaron con dos meses sin poder sacar ninguno, así que tenías que leerlos allí dentro. Leíste _La teoría de los colores_ de _Goethe_ , tu libro preferido. 

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Es un poco coñazo, pero dice cosas interesantes.

-¿Lo leíste?

-Más o menos.

Sungmin estaba oficialmente flipando en colores.

-No… no entiendo. ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? Eso que has dicho…

-Eres un perfeccionista. Te pasas la vida estudiando, practicando y preparándote para mejorar cada día, así que no tienes tiempo para mirar a tu alrededor. Yo sí. Me gusta observar pero no cualquier cosa, sólo lo que me gusta.

No entendía qué quería decirle, pero estaba seguro de no equivocarse al pensar que Kangin, el capitán del equipo de baseball, un héroe deportivo en la universidad, lo había estado observando. Y por lo que veía, durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso?

-¿Eso quiere decir que… te gusto? – preguntó casi con miedo.

Kangin sólo sonrió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, de esas que se hacen con toda la cara. Encogía los ojos de una forma encantadora al hacerlo.

Qué curioso; encantador no era un atributo que habría relacionado con Kangin jamás. Y lo cierto es que lo era. Encantador, tierno, dulce, apasionado…

Kangin era como el color negro definido por Goethe; el negro o la oscuridad no es la ausencia de luz, sino un elemento activo en la formación del color. Y Kangin, bajo aquella fachada de rudeza estaba lleno de luz y color. Toda una sorpresa. 

Lo vio poner una mano en la puerta y se sintió abandonado aún antes de verlo marcharse. 

-Recuerda lo que te dije antes – le dijo -; no cuentes nada a nadie. 

-No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Puso todo su empeño en no dejarle ver lo decepcionado que estaba. No con Kangin, sino consigo mismo. ¿Qué imaginaba, que después de aquello iba a cambiar algo? Qué estúpido era.

El mayor salió sin decir adiós y lo dejó allí encerrado. Podía marcharse en cualquier momento, lo sabía, pero no le apetecía hacerlo. Es más, tenía ganas de apagar la luz y quedarse allí encerrado el resto de la noche.

Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Kangin. Lo había estado observando durante meses, memorizando su conducta y sus gustos, leyendo los libros que amaba aún cuando los encontraba soporíferos. Jamás habría imaginado que alguien lo observaba en la distancia, que podía despertar interés en alguien hasta ese extremo. Y que ese alguien fuera Kangin…

Y lo que habían hecho allí dentro… Podían ocultarlo pero no borrarlo.

Le gustaba al capitán de baseball. ¿Podía haber algo más vigorizante que eso?

Salió del guardarropa con otra actitud. Se sentía bien, importante, deseado, atractivo… No veía el momento de volver a hacer su vida rutinaria, esta vez sabiendo que él podía estar observándolo desde la distancia. Ya se habían probado el uno al otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían estar apartados habiendo llegado tan lejos?

Ya no le molestaba la gente ni el ruido, de hecho lo veía todo con otros ojos. No se sentía tan invisible. El mundo podía ser de colores después de todo. 

No tenía la intención de buscar a Kyu, seguramente se estaría divirtiendo de lo lindo y hacía bien, pero lo encontró de camino a la salida.

-¡Minnie! ¿Dónde estabas metido? Te he estado buscando. Pensé que te habías ido.

-Me voy ahora. Ya he disfrutado de la fiesta todo lo que podía. 

Sonrió al decirlo pero Kyu no se enteraba de nada, lógicamente, y era mejor así.

-Yo me quedo un poco más. ¿Te importa?

-En absoluto.

-¿Puedes volver tú sólo? Es tarde, si quieres que te acompañe parte del camino…

-No, no. Quédate y disfruta de la fiesta.

-Bien. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabías? – Kyu se le abrazó como un koala y no pudo más que devolverle el abrazo.

Y entonces escuchó el bramido.

-¡CHO!

Kyu levantó la cabeza asustado.

-¿Qué…?

Kangin estaba sentado en la escalera con varios tipos más. Todos llevaban bebidas en sus manos y reían bastante tocados a esas alturas por el alcohol. 

-Oye, esta semana hay un especial de primavera en la radio, ¿no? – Kangin se dirigió exclusivamente a Kyu, ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

-Sí, el miércoles. Nos han dado permiso para hacer una emisión doble.

-Ah, bien – contestó Kangin como si estuviera interesado -. Entonces terminará tarde, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, supongo que sí. Empieza a las ocho de la tarde y terminará sobre las dos de la mañana, más o menos. 

Kangin sacudió la cabeza asintiendo, mirando hacia otro lado, perdido en sabía Dios qué pensamientos.

-Son muchas horas para dejar el nido vacío.

-¿El nido…? ¿Te refieres al cuarto de la residencia? No hay problema, Sungmin estará allí, como cada noche.

-Así que Sungmin estará allí, ¿eh? 

Entonces sí que lo miró y vio una nota en sus ojos que sólo él podía entender, un aviso para que estuviera preparado. Le respondió con una mirada que pretendió ser igual de sutil e igual de alentadora. Sonrió y se lamió los labios como al descuido, un gesto que podía ser casual. Pero no lo era.

Vio la llama oscura en los ojos de Kangin y supo que el próximo miércoles no se iba a librar de una visita que, con un poco de suerte, podía durar horas. Al final iba a encontrar todo aquello divertido. 

Se marchó aún sonriendo, sintiendo la mirada ardiente de Kangin en su espalda. Caminó balanceando las caderas; quería que viera bien su culo. A ver cuál de los dos rogaba más para que el miércoles llegara pronto. 

 

**Fin**


End file.
